The present invention relates to a device for playout and retrieval of a length of line, and more particularly a hand-held device which permits casting of a line-tethered weight and subsequent retrieval of same in a manner permitting performance of a variety of deeds and stop-and-go maneuvers, providing entertainment to the user and/or the user's pet.
Many known devices directed to playout and subsequent retrieval of line-tethered weights have heretofore provided a user with amusement and entertainment. One such device is the well known yo-yo, which, with practice, permits the user to perform a multitude of "tricks" by alteration and refinement of various casting and retrieval techniques. The body of the yo-yo, which itself comprises the tethered weight, is provided in the form of two halves interconnected by a spindle, about which a string attached thereto winds between the two halves. The other end of the string is looped around the user's finger, thereby permitting the user to release the yo-yo to effect a casting thereof, while control of the string to which the yo-yo is tethered is maintained, and to catch the body of the yo-yo when rewinding of the string is complete and the yo-yo is returned to the hand of the user. In a "sleeper" type yo-yo, which is generally preferred for use in performing tricks in addition to simple downward unwinding and immediate rewinding, a length of line is doubled back on itself and twisted together to form double stranded string in which a closed loop is formed at one end thereof. The yo-yo spindle is made to pass through the loop and is thereby rotatably and captively held tethered to end of the twisted string. By altering the degree of twist in the string, the rotational friction exerted on the spindle by the looped string can be selectively altered by the user. When used properly, such looped string configuration permits the yo-yo to captively rotate within the loop when the string is fully unwound by virtue of rotational inertia imparted to the body of the yo-yo by a downward casting thereof and attendant unwinding of the string relative thereto. In such manner, the body of the yo-yo needn't be immediately rewound and retrieved following unwinding, as in the case where the string is non-rotationally attached to the spindle. As long as the body continues to rotate at sufficient speed, it can be retrieved by a sudden upward pull on the string, which serves to apply increased loop friction sufficient to begin a rewinding powered by the stored rotational inertial energy in the yo-yo body. The satisfaction that comes with performance of practiced feats makes the yo-yo an entertaining toy not only for the user, but also observers as well. Its advanced use, however, requires coordinational skill not necessarily possessed by all, and may require practice considered by many to be too time consuming.
Other devices designed to playout and retrieve a line to which a weight is tethered have also be suggested for use in interplay with pets, for amusement of both pet and owner alike. Such devices generally employ a propellable weight fashioned as an attractively colored or shaped lure which may be retrieved in a desired manner to create interest in the animal attempting to chase the moving lure. Generally, in these devices, the line to which the weight is tethered is attached to a spool, the rotation of which, by a motor or other drive means, winds the line thereabout to retrieve the weight following casting thereof by any of various means.
A matter of particular concern with regard to the devices of the type described above is the danger of tangling of the line about, or apart from, the winding spool, or the occurrence of an unwanted unraveling, i.e. line slipping over the ends of the spool (as distinguished from a normal unwinding from a rotating spool) which could increase the likelihood of line binding and consequently inhibit desired operation. In general, the playout and retrieval devices in the prior art, for example most conventional fishing reels, are provided with exposed spools, thereby providing user access to the wound line should tangling occur, and enabling the user to correct the problem and restore the unit to an operational state. The prior art, however, offers little or no suggestion of a means by which tangling may be minimized or prevented, a feature of particular importance in a device in which the spool is not readily user accessible.
As noted above, many of the problems encountered in playout and retrieval operation is commonly addressed in the fishing reel arts, where many advances have been directed to providing for even winding of the line about the spool portion of the reel during retrieval, such as when checking bait, or landing a fish, which might otherwise result in improper subsequent line playout. However, during actual casting (playout) operation, tangling is a problem frequently encountered notwithstanding properly wound line, and is minimized primarily as a function of the developed skill of the angler. Moreover, casting of a fishing line which is always directed along the length of the pole to which the reel is attached does not offer solutions to the unique problems of line tangling potentially occurring in a device, such as a toy for amusement, in which the playout direction relative the orientation of the device may be randomly selected by the user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device which permits the playout and retrieval of a length of cord in which the incidence of tangling is reduced to permit effective and reliable repeated operation even when a playout or retrieval direction is randomly selected by the user, and which incorporates features which obviate, if so desired, the traditional practice of disposing the spool in an exposed position.